Lost and Found
by SplishySplash
Summary: Booth needs a signature, but can't find his partner and after some searching, he finds her.


1**Title: Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course. Kind of a songfic Song is from Sarah Brightman and Andre Bocelli called Con Te Partiro, I've been pulling this song in my head for awhile now and finally got a chance to write it. I hope you like it. **

**Rating: K **

Booth's long legs carried him through the long familiar halls of the medico-legal lab at the Jeffersonian, whistling to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

In his left hand rested the file of the last case that had just been solved in the Federal Bureau of Investigation's record time of four and a half hours, just enough time for his partner and her ex-assistant to recover the remains, Angela to place a face on it and Hodgin's to narrow down where the man was living before his encounter with an antifreeze cocktail, and then for Booth to investigate a weak willed wife who had caught her husband cheating and watches too much Lifetime.

He swiped his card and slightly quickened his pace to his destination. Looking into his partner's office, he was surprised to see that her desk was empty as was the rest of the office. With a shrug, he turned on his heels and headed back to the platform.

Doctor Zack Addy was sitting at a station, typing animatedly on a computer with a deep look of concentration on his face.

Booth placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, caused him to jump and all the papers that sat in his lap fell onto the floor. "Agent Booth?" He asked, startled.

Booth shook his head and kneeled down to help him pick up the papers. "What is all this?" He asked, the papers were full of big words and numbers.

"I'm writing a paper for the Forensic Science Journal, that Doctor Brennan is helping me with. I though I would get ahead on the article." He said, with a slight look of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh." Typical squint. "Have you seen Bones?"

He turned to face him, like a deer in a head light and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

"You know Doctor Brennan, Bones?" He said, slightly annoyed and the younger man nodded. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure." He squeaked, before shuffling his notes as a 'don't shoot me' kind of action.

With a roll of his eyes, Booth felt his good mood diminishing and turned towards the pathologist's office. The said pathologist was sitting on the floor with piles of paper all spread across the floor making bigger piles, upon hearing the shuffle at the door she looked up and smiled. "Seeley, what a surprise."

"Camille, have you seen Bones?" He asked, placing a hand on the door frame.

"Don't call me Camille." Came her response as her attention went back to the mass of paper surrounding her. "She might be buried in this mess, somewhere."

"Then don't call me Seeley." He said, as he usually did in this situation. "I'm serious, I need her signature on this report."

"I've been holed up in my office for the last hour or so, I thought she was working on World War One identifications or helping Zack with his article and if she's not there then I honestly can't tell you."

"Ok." He said, leaving Cam in her office with a smile on her face and shaking her head mumbling something about a lost puppy.

Turning his head to ask her what she was talking about when something ran into him followed my a loud crash onto the floor. "Woah, Angela." His hands went to her waist to prevent her falling.

"Booth?" She asked surprised. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kneeling down to pick up the mass of brushes and pencils that scattered across the floor.

Booth kneeled down to help her pick up the mess. "It's alright, no damage done." He said, setting them in the box. "Except release a plague of art supplies, have you seen Bones?" The box found its way into his hands.

She remained quiet as she pulled the rest of the supplies into the box, they stood up and made eye contact, the intensity in her eyes made him flush. "If by Bones, you mean your gorgeous partner then no, but if your talking about the bones up on that table, then they're right there." Her smile lit up.

"Very funny, do you know where she went?" He asked, handing the box to the artist.

"Jack was looking for her to do something, but I haven't seen either of them in awhile." She said, biting her lip before looking at her watch. "It's almost lunch, and Jack and I have a lunch date."

"Too much information, Angela." Booth said before walking to back to his partners office, with the thought of might as well wait in the safety of her office.

As he took a seat on her couch and placed his feet on the coffee table a pair of rushed foot steps came into her office.

It was Jack Hodgins.

"Hodgins?" He said, jumping to his feet.

"Oh hi, Booth." He answered, getting into Brennan's closet and pulling out a pair of strappy sandals with a high heel, before turning to leave the office.

"Have you seen, Bones?" Asked Booth, stepping in front of the door to block his only exit.

"Uh. . ." He said growing nervous, as Booth took in his attire that included a tuxedo and holding the shoes.

"Care to tell me why exactly you are dressed up and taking a pair of shoes out of Bones' office?" Booth asked again, with a raised brow.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright come with me, but you need to be quiet."Booth nodded and followed the entomologist away from the lab.

From the lab, the path turned into a long hallway with framed pictures along the white washed walls. "Where are we going?" Booth asked again after a long silence.

Hodgins stopped and turned to him. "We are going to the Hodgins Hall, it's the newest addition to the Jeffersonian. . ."

"That you donated the money for." It was a statement, but the shorter man kept talking.

"Yes, it's a concert hall. And this afternoon there is a performance by Andre Bocelli and Sarah Brightman is performing as a part of a new program offered by the Jeffersonian as a Culture the Youth Foundation and Save the Music Program. Not only that there are some potential donors are attending the performance." He explained with a passion that was never seen by the agent. "I'm a big supporter of both programs, so if I can get more donations I can further the programs."

"I didn't know you were such a softie for music." Booth commented with a slight chuckle. "But what does this have to do with Bones?"

"You'll see." Hodgins said before walking further down the hall.

They reached a pair of double doors and walked inside. The theater was dark and empty, save for the tech's running around trying to finish the last of the preparations and the flashing stage lights. The rows of seats lead to the stage where his partner stood in a black halter top dress and was sitting on a stool looking over a sheet a paper.

The anthropologist was talking to a man sitting to her right and nodded before some music started from the orchestra pit. "Doctor Brennan, we have twenty minutes before we open, lets run through the song one more time." Said the conductor.

"Si." She responded, her voice carrying through the microphone. "Andre?"

"Si." Responded the man, looking off from the stage.

Booth opened his mouth to ask Hodgins a question. "He's blind, that's why he looks off to the side." Hodgins whispered as Brennan's voice began to fill the theater.

"_Quando sono sola  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole,  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me.  
Su le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai accesso,  
chiudi dentro me  
la luce che  
hai incontrato per strada_"

Booth watched stunned as perfect Italian came to his ears, but nearly floored him to hear her voice reach the highest notes with ease. He leaned over to Hodgins, how watched him with a smile. "I didn't know she could sing like that."

"She minored in music as an undergrad." Hodgins answered, and watched as Booth try to process the new information. "It's something that she doesn't talk about, I learned about it when we were trapped by the Gravedigger."

"Oh." It made sense to him, something that she kept locked up and in given time she would open up to it.

"_Time to say goodbye. -- Con te partirò.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
it's time to say goodbye. -- con te io li vivrò._"

"Sarah Brightman was supposed to sing this song with him, but when they found out that Doctor Temperance Brennan worked here, they had to get her to sing this song. And after some convincing from my part and their part, and she finally gave in." Hodgins said with a smile.

"I'm surprised that you convinced her." Booth commented, not moving his eyes off of her.

"It was a challenge, but this is her shindig also." The man started to sing from the stage and the woman took a deep breath, concentrating on the paper in her hand and it was no doubt the words to the song.

"_Quando sei lontana  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
e io si lo so  
che sei con me, con me,  
tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,  
mio sole tu sei qui con me,  
con me, con me, con me._"

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, folding his arms and watching as a woman stood behind Brennan with a curling iron entwined into her hair, forcing the auburn lock into a curl.

"She is the founder of Culture the Youth, it's for foster children. More specific those who are getting too old for the system." Hodgins said, with a smile. "We are just getting it started, Doctor Brennan and I are still petitioning for grants and all that."

"_Time to say goodbye. -- Con te partirò.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,_"

"Really? Why hasn't she said anything to me about it, I would love to help out." Booth asked, momentarily forgetting the man singing on the stage.

"I'm not sure about that, I think she hasn't had a chance to talk about it." Hodgins whispered, upon receiving a glare from one of the tech's who walked passed. "We've been trying to keep it quiet until we do get the grant and have a more stable foundation, Angela doesn't even know about this."

"I see." Booth said, actually understanding the reason behind it. Temperance Brennan was extremely modest and for them to fuss over her would cause her to shell up. He opened mouth to say something else when Brennan's voice joined the mans voice.

"_con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò  
Io con te._"

She hit the high note with ease and the song ended.

Hodgins leaned over to Booth again, "Doesn't it give you chills?" He asked with a smile. "I've heard her sing this song some eighteen times today, and I get the same effect."

"Yes." Booth was short on words, Hodgins motioned for him to follow the isle down to the stage.

"Doctor Brennan, are these the shoes?" He asked the woman, taking the small stairs up to the stage. Another woman came out and stood next to Andre Bocelli and the music picked up again for another number.

"Yes, thank you." She said, not making eye contact with Booth. "Hi Booth."

"I've been looking all over for you." Came his response stepping closer to her. She flushed, but stood her ground as if waiting for an argument.

"What for?" She said, her voice growing from unsure to confident. Hodgins had left the shoes in her hand, before walking away.

"Just needed a signature." He answered, trying to figure out why exactly their conversation was so awkward. "You have an amazing voice, Bones." She flushed but didn't say anything with his finger he pulled her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Thank you." Came her quiet response, her cheeks were flushed. Her name was called from behind and she turned to see the woman with the curling iron in her hand. "I'm coming. Booth, I don't know why I didn't tell you about this. . ."

She was nervously mumbling about hiding things and apologizing for not telling him about her plans. "Bones . . .Temperance. . ." But she wouldn't stop to listen, he pressed his lips to her to quiet her. "Temperance, it's alright. I'm not angry about it, I know that you would say something eventually and besides it's not a big deal that you can sing, I mean you are amazing."

"But. . ." She tried to say, but the woman from behind the pair stomped her foot impatiently.

"Doctor Brennan, the performance starts in five minutes and I need to finish your hair." The woman's accent was thick and laced with annoyance.

Booth pressed his lips to hers one more time before turning on his heels. "Break a leg, Bones." He said after turning around, standing next to Hodgins.

"Why would you wish that on someone?" Asked Brennan as she was being dragged from the stage.

"It means good luck, Doctor Brennan." Answered Hodgins, clasping Booth on the shoulder with an open hand. "Come on before you get us in trouble, Romeo." Booth laughed and both he and Hodgins took their leave from the auditorium.

**XXXXxXXX**

**English Translation of the song:**

When I'm alone  
I dream of the horizon  
and words fail;  
yes, I know there is no light  
in a room where the sun is absent,  
if you are not here with me.  
At the windows  
show everyone my heart  
which you set alight;  
enclose within me  
the light youencountered on the street.

Time to say goodbye. -- I'll go with you  
to countries I never  
saw and shared with you,  
now, yes, I shall experience them.  
I'll go with you  
on ships across seas  
which, I know,  
no, no, exist no longer;  
it's time to say goodbye. -- with you I shall experience them.

When you are far away  
I dream of the horizon  
and words fail,  
and, yes, I know  
that you are with me;  
you, my moon, are here with me,  
my sun, you are here with me  
with me, with me, with me.

Time to say goodbye. -- I'll go with you  
to countries I never  
saw and shared with you,  
now, yes, I shall experience them.  
I'll go with you  
on ships across seas  
which, I know,  
no, no, exist no longer,

with you I shall experience them again.  
I'll go with you  
on ships across seas  
which, I know,  
no, no, exist no longer,  
with you I shall experience them again.  
I'll go with you.  
You and me


End file.
